Forever Young Forks High Dormitory
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: Bella was attended Forks High School as a first-year student. For the next three years, she'll live her life in that old dorm school. Well, Bella hate dorm, so will she get along well with her high school life? PS: ALL HUMAN! and always BellaxEdward.. LOL


**The owner of my fanfict characters is STEPHENIE MEYER; I don't own anything except the plot! (It's originally made by me!)**

**But thanks to her who made such great and adorable characters. I LOVE YOU, STEPH! :)**

* * *

_**Background : Bella was a first year student and just attended to Forks High this year. Her mom sent her to that school because it has a dorm, so Bella wouldn't be alone again in her high school years. Forks High School was an old school with not so many students-actually, no one wanted to have their children went to Forks High; that school's suck. Or it's just Bella who thought of it that way. Actually, Bella just didn't know what will await her in the future.

* * *

**_

**Forever Young (Forks Senior High Dormitory)**

**Chapter 1 – In the Middle of Nowhere**

_Bella POV_

"Crap! This is unbelievably _perfect, _Bella!"

"What was perfect, Mom?"

Well, I officially apologize to you all, readers, but that's my Mom. Renee—the same person with a woman I always called 'Mom'—was absolutely amused with everything about my new school, Forks High with dormitory. Yeah, _dormitory_. Can you imagine that? I will spend the next _three years_ _like forever_ in this old crap high school, in the middle of nowhere (read: Forks). It was Mom's idea—with a little agreement with my dad, Charlie Swan—to throw me to this town because she was too busy to prepare for her next fashion show for Autumn Collection Series.

Forks was my Mom and Dad's previous town when they married and lived together 17 years ago. Here was my place of born and we used to live in here until my third birthday; Mom was getting divorce with Dad at that time. After the judges of their final divorce hearing decided to give the child custody to Mom (because Charlie was too busy as a CEO; he works 72 hours a week), we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Since my kindergarten year, my Mom suddenly decided to pursue her old dream—being a designer like Yves St. Lauren, Dolce and Gabbana, and others—and got succeed the year after. With a busy single parent and no siblings, I must be all alone in my Mom's apartment for so long.

That was why she came up with this creepy idea.

And I was always against this idea since the beginning.

I sighed heavily as I remembered our fight—Mom, and me, and my dad also—in McDonalds in front of so many other costumers.

_Renee : Bella, you MUST go to that school! I can't stand seeing you all alone until your 17th birthday. Please, honey, I'm begging you._

_Me : No way in hell! I don't want to go to that school, Mom. FHS's suck!_

_Charlie : Bells, Renee, don't yelled, please. Remember, we are—._

_Renee and Me : SHUT UP, CHARLIE!_

_Me : No, Mom. I don't want to go to that school. Why must Forks? There are so many dorm schools beside FHS—oh, I can ask Jenna about some dorm schools in California. She must know—._

_Renee : Well, she can't help you, Bells. Jenna is not going to live in this country anymore, Bells. She moved._

_Me : (Blank expression)_

_Renee : (Smiling with satisfaction) You must understand, kiddo. I do it for your good._

_Me : (Groaning)_

_Charlie : So? Can I have a word now?_

_Renee and Me : GO ON!_

_Charlie : O-okay. Don't be mad, girls. Relax._

_Me : Just tell me what your point! Agree or nah!_

_Charlie : Of course I agree, Bella. I think that blablabla-I-don't-hear-that._

_Me :Okay, okay! Fine! Take me home now! I want to suicide._

_Renee : (Laughing) You're so funny, Bells._

_Charlie : I agree with you, Renee._

_Me : (Groaning louder)_

So, here I am, in front of one of the Forks High's buildings—the oldest one—trying to refuse her eager effort for pulling me to come inside.

"Come on, Bells. Don't be such a coward," she teased me and laughed as I rolled my eyes to her. _Coward, huh? _my inner voice said sarcastically.

"Alright, Mom. But can you just not pulled me like this. I'm hurt," I muttered. She laughed even harder.

"Don't be childish, sweety."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Mom. I think you need to go to the ophthalmologist. You've got a farsighted," I hissed.

After one-full hour looking around the school building—I was right about the age of the rare buildings: not as old as the front building—mom finally got tired. She was calling her assistant as I walked her to the gate. "I've got to go, honey. My job hasn't finished yet. I have to go to Paris tonight. Promise me you'll take a good care of yourself," she squeezed my hand as she kissed my forehead.

_Stupid Renee_. "Of course, Mom! Who do you think you're speaking with? I'm the best self-babysit over century," I laughed at her but she only gave me a smile; a sad smile. I pulled her closed and hugged tightly.

"Mom, don't be sad, please. You know I can take care of myself since kindergarten. You always busy with your work but I have never played with knives or fire or electricity. I can take care of myself better more than you think. So don't be worried, okay?" Tears fell down her face, so I shed hers with my palms.

"Yeah," she sobbed, "but that's not why I'm sad of."

"So what is it?"

"Bella," she looked at my face with teary eyes, her expression made my heart pounding painfully in my chest. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry for everything." Then she sobbed more sadly.

"Ssh, Mom, Mom, please don't cry. I don't want to make myself cry because if I cry I'll never stop crying for the next three years. Do you want me to be like that?"

She gasped. "No, no, Bella. Please don't do that. I-I will stop crying." Then she shed her tears, making me laugh.

"I'll be missing you, Mom. And your absurd personality," I teased her with no offense. Finally she give me the goodbye kiss and got into her car.

_Well,_ I said to myself, w_elcome to 'in the middle of nowhere'_.

To be continued…

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story. Actually, this is the third story written in English (I used to be writing in Indonesian). I hope you like and enjoy it; both the plot and the grammar. Please let me know if there are an error or something. **

**Well, just hit the STORY ALERT, add to your FAVORITE, and give your REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D -vampirelasting  
**


End file.
